O entardecer de alguém
by Kuny
Summary: Às vezes é muito tarde para certas coisas. Às vezes temos que abandonar tudo para seguir o caminho que escolhemos. [SasuxSaku][Oneshot]


_O entardecer de alguém_

"Sakura... obrigado."

Ela caiu em meus braços, inconsciente. Só pude ver a triste expressão que havia em seu rosto. Esperava que você viesse, mas não sozinha.

Você implorou que eu ficasse.

_Mas eu não posso._

É hora de dizer adeus. Vim aqui, sozinho. Mas você, mesmo sabendo da minha motivação, quis que eu ficasse.

Mas todo o meu desejo de vingança é muito forte.

E o meu sentimento por você... também é muito forte.

Sakura... com certeza merece alguém melhor que eu.

_Pois sou incapaz de fazer você feliz._

Mesmo assim... você quer que eu permaneça.

Toco no seu rosto, que permanece sereno. Gostaria de te dizer muitas coisas... tive tantas oportunidades para lhe dizer, e nunca disse.

E eu sei que você nunca vai saber...

Porque nunca me permiti te dizer.

_Nunca me permiti dizer que eu te amo._

Talvez eu me sinta culpado, por nunca você souber o que sinto.

Talvez fosse o destino.

Pelo menos, você não vai sofrer tanto. Acho que você iria sofrer muito mais se viesse comigo. Mas a verdade é que eu não quero envolve-la.

Não quero envolve-la nessa vingança.

Se você se machucasse, por _minha_ causa, não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo.

Espero que me odeie.

Espero que seja feliz nesse vilarejo.

Espero que me esqueça.

_Espero que me esqueça, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca vou poder esquecer você._

Agora é muito tarde. Tarde demais para tudo.

Deixo você deitada num banco, e continuo a olha-la.

Continuo a olha-la, na esperança de encarar seus olhos uma última vez.

Mas não é o que acontece.

Sinto em deixar você, e tenho vontade de chorar.

Mas não me permito. Nenhuma lágrima rola o meu rosto.

Nenhuma lágrima rola o meu rosto, apesar da dor ser muito grande.

Só consigo chorar por dentro.

E sei que isso nunca irá parar, por mais que tente.

_Por mais que tente, sempre estarei chorando._

_Porque você não estará comigo._

Continuo a te olhar.

Não consigo deixar de me aproximar de você.

Queria sempre estar ao seu lado, mas o caminho que eu escolhi foi outro.

Apesar de tanta a dor que sinto, na sua presença ainda há algo que me conforta.

Meu coração ainda chora, e não consigo mais resistir à vontade de me aproximar.

Posso sentir você, enquanto meus lábios encostam-se aos seus.

Me afasto, pra poder te admirar uma última vez.

Talvez nunca mais volte para você, Sakura.

_Talvez esse seja o nosso último momento juntos._

_Me deixe ficar mais um pouco na sua presença._

Agora luto comigo mesmo, uma luta que eu sei que nunca vou vencer.

Uma parte de mim, não quer te abandonar. Outra parte de mim, diz que devo me vingar. A verdade é que eu vivi o tempo todo para me vingar. Não é o caminho que escolhi seguir a vida junto com você.

O meu coração fica aos poucos dividido, e agora sei que devo partir.

Você sugou toda a sanidade de mim. Você é parte de mim.

Longe de você, sempre estarei incompleto. E sempre me sentirei vazio.

Me dirijo ao portão da vila, porém não consigo sussurrar um adeus.

Porque é muito difícil dizer isso a você. A cada vez que eu tento, parecia que meu coração iria explodir de tanta dor.

_Sei que é a hora de dizer adeus._

Enfim, me viro, e sigo o caminho que eu escolhi. Continuo andando.

Para que eu mesmo não volte atrás, sussurrava para mim mesmo:

Eu sou um vingador.

Com essas palavras, me lembro do por quê eu ter abandonado tudo.

Posso ter abandonado tudo, mas não consigo abandonar o que sinto por você.

Mas agora devo continuar meu caminho...

"Obrigado, Sakura... e adeus."

Sussurrei um adeus. Talvez eu não volte... mas esse é o caminho que escolhi. Volto a me sentir vazio, e sinto o vento atravessar o meu corpo.

Com certeza... o vento não pôde transmitir o meu adeus. Enquanto continuo caminhando, o silêncio e o vazio voltam a me acompanhar...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**N.a:**Yo, minna! É o meu primeiro romance... gostaram? Bem, essa fic é baseada no capítulo em que o Sasuke sai da vila de Konoha para se juntar a Ororchimaru. Pelo menos foi essa a minha visão do que Sasuke estava pensando nesse capítulo...

Agora me digam:Devo desistir de escrever romance? Eu só tava escrevendo comédia, mas a área do romance é nova pra mim.Eu dedico essa fic a todas as pessoas que são grandes fãs de Sasu/Saku, assim como eu! Comentem, por favor, afinal é o meu primeiro romance... domo arigatou a todos que leram essa fic! n.n Kissus!


End file.
